


MandOtory

by luphers



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, abusive relationship at the start, but it gets better, lockdown is making us crazy, pls don't hate us for this, we just crackheads, yeet this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luphers/pseuds/luphers
Summary: Din Djarin meets the love of his life, Y/N. They begin to get closer, but a tragedy takes place.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	MandOtory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke :)

You were walking down the road, and came to an abrupt stop when a big, tall man was in the way. He was wearing shiny, metal armour that made him look like a boss man ting. You said "Move!".  
He then replied with, "Nah!" And then he threw you across the street. He broke both of your legs by how forceful the throw was. He ran over to you and said "Oh shit, my hand slipped." You could feel that he gave you a cocky smirk through his helmet. Then he walked away and left you mangled on the floor. "Aite." You replied. Your vision started turning black and you fell asleep. You probably were concussed or some shit...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, me and @veekiira are crackheads and made this at 5.46am.


End file.
